(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of a semiconductor device and, particularly, related to a structure of a bipolar type, normally off, and vertical type power semiconductor device.
(2) Description of the Background Art
Various types of bipolar mode, semiconductor device structures have been proposed. In the following, three types of such semiconductors devices will be introduced herein as the background arts.